minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben (BaMS)
Ben was the main protagonist in BaMS (Ben: A Minecraft Story). Biography Overworld Life Ben was a new player to the PvP match, and was on team blue. He created a small house, and slept in it one night, and killed spiders and collected their string to make a bow. He never saw the house again, and lost his sword, because a man named Austin stole it, and burned it in lava, and it turned to ash. Ben, who was very mad, lit Austin's arm with a flint and steel, and Austin put water on his arm. Ben killed Austin, and Ben was very confused, because he only used a stone pickaxe, so Austin must be a noob. He stole his iron armor and an iron sword, and stole a sharpness 2 enchanted book from a chest and enchanted the sword, and stole his emeralds. He bought a projectile protection 3 book from a villager, and got a map to a woodland mansion. He enchanted his leggings with projectile protection, and started to go to the woodland mansion. Night came, and there were many monsters. He destroyed them all. After sunrise, he killed a creeper, and found a zombie hiding from daylight under a tree. Ben escaped his death, because of the iron sword the zombie owned, so Ben threw an ender pearl. Soon, he found the woodland mansion he was looking for, and destroyed many mobs there. He was nearly killed and he passed out. When he woke up, 500 blocks of TNT were in the mansion, and lit on fire, and the mansion exploded into dust. Ben soon found himself in a hospital to heal. The nurse was a girl named Jessica. After Ben healed, he killed 2 red team members and met another blue team member named Tommy. They joined the wool races, a game where you must go through puzzles and get to the top and collect the block of wool. Ben and Tommy's team was the deadly dragons, and they won the game and as a reward, they earned over 1,000 diamonds. An archer did shoot Ben and he fell on the way to the top. After, he shoots both into a ravine and they find another blue team member. The person is killed by a trap from a red team member. After they escape, they realize there is only three members of team blue: Ben, Tommy, and one other member. They also believe she is in the nether, so they find Jessica, craft diamond armor and tools, and started a journey to find the other blue team member. Nether After they went through the portal, they destroy monsters. A ghast knocks Jessica into lava, though a fire resistance potion saves her. They fight more, though the three are knocked onto an island. Ben loses his diamond sword, but he still has his enchanted iron one, so he gets it out of his inventory. Ben's ultimate enemy, Steave appears, and Ben, getting furious, chops off his enemy's arm. Steave, still alive, builds a wither to destroy his victim. Quotes "That's never gonna happen to me." -Ben while fighting Austin "Thank you for the iron armor and tools!" -Ben after he killed Austin. "Woodland mansion... here I come!" -Ben traveling to a woodland mansion. "This may also be helpful if I see any endermen." -Ben with a water bottle. "Take THAT!" -Ben killing a zombie. "Headshot!" -Ben killing a vex by throwing a sword at his head. "Now it's time for me to deal with you Evoker. Or should I say provoker." -Ben to an Evoker. "Now this chest is OP!" -Ben finding a chest with a diamond chest plate and a golden apple. "I need to get in this! Quickly!" -Ben attempting to escape the woodland mansion due to it being blown up. "So mad I might burn his pork." -Ben about Austin. "I think I'm hearing things." -Ben hearing Ralph and John talk about killing Ben. "We both have a scar on the face now." -Ben cutting John's face. "You're on team blue?" -Ben to Tommy "Look! There's HUNDREDS of diamonds in that chest!" -Ben to Tommy at the Wool Races. "Huh! There's a hole right here. Someone's hiding a secret." -Ben looking down into Kylo's base. "I know who can help! C'mon! Let's go to the hospital!" -Ben to Tommy about Jessica. "Why, just why do I ALWAYS spawn in nether forts when I go to the nether?" -Ben in a nether fort. "Now that you're banned from the parkour, I might as well ban you from the server itself!" -Ben to Steave about banning him from McOrigins for cheating for the prize and stealing the rule books for absolutely no apparent reason. Category:WitherStormGamer's Articles Category:BaMS Characters Category:Characters